nitromessteamlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dev Mode
is a program inside Steamlands that can be activated by a Code. Dev Mode allows the player to make levels of Steamlands, and also edit already existing levels, edit the Shop, briefing, and also edit the map. Dev Mode was not revealed by Nitrome on there blog, nor on Facebook, but was hinted by Aaron Steed on a forum. It was also Aaron Steed who revealed the unlocking code for Dev Mode, which he revealed in the comments section of one of Nitrome's posts on Facebook. Nitrome mentioned Dev Mode in future updates for Steamlands, and actually set up a contest telling fans to send there levels to Nitrome. Activation Mode The code to activate it is to push the arrow keys up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, then press the the letters B & A on the keyboard while viewing menu, then click play (↑↑↓↓← → ← → B A) (this is also the code for the game Contra). Once activated, a message will pop up written by Aaron Steed telling the player about the Level Editor. The level editor can be activated on the Steamlands map and levels in Steamlands by pressing escapeEsc. The Konami Code was the only way to unlock Dev Mode in Versions 1.00 and 1.01 of Steamlands, but in Version 1.02, a Car Freshener was added to the Menu that when clicked unlocked Dev Mode. Version 1.02 does not allow for Dev Mode to be unlocked by the Konami Code. ]] Copyright Incident On August 31st, Nitrome humorlessly made the Dev Mode Freshener look like the logo of a Car Company. The freshener had the appearance of a yellow Square with one side pointing down. This icon was copyrighted by a car company, and soon the logo was recognized, and Nitrome was kindly asked to remove it, which they did. This incident was posted on the Nitrome Blog on September 1st 2011. Controls Pressing Escape on the keyboard (upper left, labeled "Esc") will activate the editor. Once activated, the editor can be closed by presing Escape again. Map Editor The level select screen, titled World Map will open up a pallet of roads and buildings the player can use when Esc is pressed. By clicking buttons in the menu, it is possible to manipulate the Map, place levels in different areas, and upload campaigns and levels to the game. Menu (A "-" after a word signifies that the word on the right side of the - explains what the button does) Menu - Play Mode - Play the map made by the player - Load Campaign - Upload a campaign from the player's computer to the game Load Levels into Palette - Upload a level from the player's computer to the game Import levels from campaign file - Import level from the campaign file Save Campaign - Save the campaign the player made in the to their computer - Edit decoration - Place roads from the pallet onto the map Drag level nodes - Drag the red level buttons around Edit unlock paths - Edit the paths the Tank can take to get to levels Edit level - click a level node to edit the level - Empty level palette - Delete the levels uploaded to the game Delete map - Remove the entire map - Go to 0,0 - Remove the entire map Clear game save data - Clear all the player's progress in the game Save game save data to file - Save the player's game data to their computer Load game save data - Upload the player's save game Data to Steamlands Unlock all / Max cash - Unlocks all levels with all Medals and gives the player the maximum amount of money - Download editor help file - Download a file to the player's computer on how to use the level editor Map Controls Space+Mouse Drag: Move Mouse Click: Select objects Level Editor When in levels, pressing Esc will bring up the Level editor. In the level editor, the Player's Tank and enemy's tanks have a grey box on them that have several buttons. The Menus is also different than the World Map menu. In the level menu, it is possible to give yourself weapons, blocks, and delete enemy tanks. Tanks also move on a coloured bar, and will stop moving once they reach the end of the bar. Menu Menu (A ":" after a word and options below it are the options the player will get when they click the button) (A "-" after any word explains what the button will do in the menu) Menu - Load - Load a file from the player's computer Save - Save the level to the player's computer Save to campaign map - Save level to the World Map - Exit Types: **Stage Right - The player must exit the stage from the right **Stage Left - The player will have to exit the level from the left Start Type: - How the player will start the level **Stationary - The player starts the level standing in one spot **Rolling - The player moves into the level from off screen Congratulations Type: - The type of ending the player gets at the end of the level **None - The player does not view the ending **Pirates Defeated - The player views the ending for Steamlands Change level width - Change how many pixels long the level will be Edit briefing description - Edit the description for each level Set Launch Help: - Set the tutorial the player will view from the help section when they start a level Edit Shop - Edit the items the player can buy in a shop Toggle Scenery Pallet - Place items onto the scenery with the scenery pallet - Load a Tank File into the Copy Buffer - Load a Tank File from the player's computer to Steamlands Paste Tank - Paste a tank into the level from the copy buffer Exit Edit Tank Mode (ESC) - Exit the level editor - Toggle Block Palette (B) - Drop blocks and guns into the level or make them the objective of the level Delete all free blocks - Get rid of all blocks not attached to tanks - Flag Designer - Access the Flag designer Toggle Flag Selector - Pulls up the Flag Palette that has all the premium flags in the game - Play as current state - Instantly play the level Play as level - Start the level from the start Quit Play mode - Quit "Play as current state" mode Reset - Undos all alterations to the level Exit to Campaign map - Exit the level editor to the World Map editor Player Tank A box will appear over the Player's Tank with buttons. Player Tank Edit Tank - Place blocks on the player's tank Mirror Tank - Reverse the Tank Swap with Nearest - Swap the nearest Enemy tank with the player's Duplicate Right - Produce an enemy duplicate of the player's tank on the right side Duplicate Left - Produce an enemy duplicate of the player's tank on the left side Copy - Copy the player's Tank Save to File - Save the tank to the player's computer Enemy Tanks Enemy Tanks also have a Box on them with buttons. Enemy Tank Edit Tank - Add or Remove blocks from the Tank Swap with Nearest - Swaps the enemy Tank with the nearest Tank Duplicate Right - Produce a duplicate of the enemy's tank on the right side Duplicate Left - Produce a duplicate of the enemy's tank on the left side Copy - Copy the enemy Tank Save to File - Save the enemy's Tank to the player's computer Convert to Player Tank - Convert the enemy Tank to the player's Tank Delete Tank - Delete the Enemy Tank Ambush: - **Off - Ambush is off **Wait - ? **Charge - A Tank charges from behind the player when the player attacks another tank Death Trigger: - **Off - Turns Death Trigger off **On - Instantly starts the next fight when a Tank is destroyed Personality: - **None - No personality **Gung Ho - Charges the player at full speed. Won't retreat even when its guns are all destroyed. Aims randomly. **Sniper - Keeps a moderate distance and calculates the easiest to destroy target on the Player of value - it ignores armour, it goes straight for the stuff the Player doesn't want to get hit. **Timid - Stays as far as possible from the player. Shoots randomly. **Novice - Uses the same distance rules as the Sniper, but shoots randomly. Use this setting for easy levels. Decision Delay - The time delay the enemy makes before making a decision Swat Delay - The delay the enemy Engineer has before swatting a Saboteur off his tank Tutorial Aaron Steed provided a Tutorial for how to use Dev Mode on August 5th, the same day three new Dev Mode exclusive Tank Guns were added. The Tutorial is narrated by Aaron Steed and explains many basic parts of Steamlands. Updates August 5th Nitrome released three new Dev Mode exclusive guns. These Guns are not seen at all in the Main levels. These guns were released for fans to make levels with. The guns released were Catherine, Dragoon, and Infestor. Level Building Contest Although not necessarily a contest, Nitrome has invited fans to send them there made levels as an XML File. Some of the levels were revealed to be part of Steamlands Player Pack. Trivia * The code to activate is called the Konami Code, a famous code in video games. * The Car Logo incident is the only time Nitrome has ever has gotten in trouble for accidentally using a copyrighted logo.